


to build a home

by Chloenicholas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloenicholas/pseuds/Chloenicholas
Summary: "I held on as tightly as you held onto me."- a story in which Harry finds his home in someone he never thought possible.





	1. intro/soundtrack

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on my drarry one shot 'amortentia' and will follow a similar timeline, but filling in some major plot holes. 
> 
> There will be some small mentions of homophobic slurs, but I will always warn you in an author note before I start each chapter. 
> 
> I do not own any of the characters in this story, all rights to the characters go to j.k. rowling and warner bros. 
> 
> Thank you!

_____  
 _INTRO_  
 _-_  
 _ZERO_  
_____

 

The right to be free from all inequalities and prejudices had become a hot topic in the recent years at Hogwarts. Students fought for their right to be free of all blood status slurs, which much to their disliking, had worked with a lot of the prejudice Slytherins.

Harry Potter, however, was fighting for a different right. The right to be open about his sexuality, the right to be treated like a normal person. He didn't know it yet, but students across the school were gaining the confidence to speak up, being just like Harry. This included one boy Harry knew all too well, although this one boy did not speak up. Not just yet.

This certain boy did not know, but Harry Potter found much more in the boy than just acting like his enemy. He had found much more in the boy. So much more.

  
++

 

  
____  
SOUND  
TRACK  
____

one | to build a home - the cinematic orchestra  
two | all i want - kodaline    
three | can't help falling in love - haley reinhardt  
four | livewire - oh wonder   
     five | i found - amber run   
six | same love - macklemore and ryan lewis   
seven | your soul- rhodes   
eight | better - syml   
nine | the night we met - lord huron   
ten | home - bruno major   
eleven | river flows in you - yiruma   
twelve | someone like you - adele   
thirteen | leave a light on - tom walker   
fourteen | easier - mansionair


	2. i | one

____  
REALISE  
THE TRUTH  
____

 

The Gryffindor common room had been deserted for a moment. The glowing of the fire shone on the last two people left in the room, everyone else enjoying their evening feast. The raven haired boy and his curly haired best friend sat perched on the red, suede couch, distress covered the boy's face.

"Harry, what's wrong? We can tell something is wrong." Harry's head snapped up as he heard Hermione's voice. Hesitant, he opened his mouth to say something but couldn't form the words. "It's okay, Harry. I understand." Hermione walked over to her friend and gave him a reassuring hug. She had stayed behind, noticing her unsettled friend.

"I just don't know how to tell people, 'Mione." He chokes on his sobs. Hermione knew. She had been the first person to know about Harry's secret. It had been hard to keep this from the rest of his friendship group, but at the moment he only trusted Hermione.

"Harry, take your time. People will understand. I promise." She smiled, giving him another hug.

"Thank you, Hermione." He smiled back, wiping his eyes free of tears. Of everything that has happened in the boys life, this was the hardest thing to come to terms with.

"How about we go and get some dinner?" Hermione helped the boy up, squeezing his hand. He nodded.

++

The two Gryffindors entered the great hall noticeably late, many heads turning their way as they walked in during Dumbledore's daily evening speech.

"Harry's been crying; why is he crying?" Ginny Weasley whispered to her brother who shrugged his shoulders, shovelling more food into his mouth.

"Don't know, but Hermione will know." Ron said with his mouth full of food. The two latecomers sat down at their table, Harry sitting in silence.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Ginny asked, looking at the boy. His tear stained eyes looking into hers.

"He's fine, Ginny. Aren't you, Harry?" Hermione said frantically, trying to divert the conversation.

Harry nodded. "I'm fine, Gin'." The girl gave him a questionable look, but dropped the subject.

++  
Across the room, Draco Malfoy watched the group of Gryffindors comfort their friend. "Potter can't even look after himself!" Pansy sniggered, pulling Draco out of his trance.

Draco laughed. "You'd think he'd be able to look after himself since he's the chosen one." Crabbe smirked as he shoved his fifth Yorkshire pudding into his mouth.

Draco frowned. There was something about the boy he admired. Maybe it was his ability to stay strong, or the way he cared for his friends, or maybe something else. Draco couldn't quite think of the reason why. He didn't have a friendship like Harry had with Hermione or Ron, or someone that loved him as much as Ginny loved Harry. Little did Draco know, this wasn't the case for someone. Someone did love him, they just didn't know how to show it.

As dinner ended, the school made their ways back to their common rooms. Harry was the first to enter the room, plopping himself on the sofa by the fire. He looked in it, not listening to the world around him. Engrossed in his own thoughts, the boy thought about his secret and the person who made him realise who he was.

Harry Potter liked boys, and a certain slytherin boy that occupied his mind a little too much. Harry had a plan. A plan to be open and tell this boy how much he liked him.

As it got later, Harry had realised that he was one of the last people in the common room, not seeing his friends leave for bed.  The fire had now died down, burnt embers showing the last of the remaining fire. Had he really been thinking about everything for that long?

He made his way into his dorm, seeing his friends sound asleep. Trying not to disturb them, he got into his own bed, thinking his plan over again. Yes. He thought. It's time to finally be open.

  
••

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ____  
> AUTHOR  
> NOTE  
> ____
> 
> Hey guys, thank you for stopping by and reading my story! Chapters are going to be a little short for a while, which I apologise for, but I'm going to try and regularly update this story! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> -c


	3. ii. | two

____  
COMING  
OUT  
____

•[tw: mild scenes of homophobia]•

 

As the months flew by, seasons come and go, Harry had still not told anyone about his secret. It was hard, too hard. Hermione was accepting of everyone, but he didn't know how his other friends would react.

After Christmas break, the students had resumed lessons, meaning Harry could try and focus more on his work than what was going on in his mind. He had spent the holidays with the Weasley family, sharing their holiday traditions like previous years he had joined them.

"Today, we will be brewing a special potion, one that should only be used lightly. Powerful on its own, easy to reverse but the effects can be severe." Professor Snape rambled on, not actually wanting to teach about this particular potion. "Today we will be brewing Amortentia, also known as?" A few students raised their hands. "Miss Granger?" He looked at the girl, as if she was going to burst.

"The most powerful love potion in the world." She said confidently, lowering her hand.

Snape nodded. "Yes, five points to Gryffindor." The Gryffindors cheered at Snape's unusual kindness. They hushed instantly as he shot them a sharp look. "The potion causes the brewer, or anyone coming into contact with the potion, to smell the things that attract them the most." The class gave a chorus of 'woo's'.

"I wonder what I will smell!" Hermione squeaked, heading towards her cauldron. Harry chucked. I wonder what I will smell.

The class started brewing their potions, ingredients across the room being squished, chopped and boiled. Hermione was one step ahead of everyone, no doubt brewing a perfect potion.

As the class finished brewing their potions, Ron gave Harry a friendly nudge. "Smell my sister yet?" Ron winked, giving his friend a smirk. Harry blushed.

He shook his head. "No, Ronald." If only he knew.

"I bet you do, I bet you're embarrassed to say!" He joked. Hermione gave him a smack with her potions book.

"That's enough, Ron!" Hermione said, distressed. She looked at Harry who looked more confused and sad than ever.

"I was only joking, come on!" He raised his hands in the air, dropping them to his sides with a large slap. "Harry are you alright?" He looked at his friends puzzled face.

I have to tell him. "Ron, I don't like Ginny. Please understand that." Ron looked confused, opening his mouth to say something, but a series of jumbled words leaving his mouth.

"But I thought?" Ron questioned, sounding slightly angry that he had seen his sister led on by Harry Potter.

"I like boys, Ron! Always have, always will!" Harry said rather too loud, causing many students to turn their heads at the boy. His face dropped, realising what had happened, fear and embarrassment etched onto his face.

"Well done, Ronald!" Hermione whispered, giving the boy a displeasing look. "Harry, are you okay?" Hermione places her hand on his shoulder. He did not move, he did not flinch.

Harry had his eyes on one boy who was looking back at him; the boy who started all these crazy feelings. Harry could have sworn he saw the Slytherin give a slight smile, but he also believed his mind was playing a trick on him and this was all a dream.

The raven-haired Gryffindor finally tore his eyes away from the boy, looking back down at his potion. "You're Gay?" Ron said, in a slightly disgusted way.

"Yes, Ron. Got a problem with that?" Harry said, still focusing on his potion. He remained calm, although his blood was surely boiling.

"Actually, I have." He looked at his friend, not believing what he had heard.

"Ron, how could you be like this?" Hermione said angrily. "I think it's best that you leave." She diverged her eyes to Harry who looked upset.

"You knew?" He raised his voice slightly, causing eyes to divert to the trio again. "Fine, I will." Ron picked up his satchel, walking out of the class.

"Is there a problem here, Miss Granger? Mr Potter?" Snape had finally interrupted them, giving Harry a sort of sympathetic look. He knew. He heard.

"No, professor. I apologise, this won't happen again." Harry said in a barely audible whisper, his cheeks red.

"Mr Potter, please stay behind after class. You too, Miss Granger." The Slytherin's snickered. All except one boy. One boy that they never thought would give them such sympathy.

They had finished brewing their potions, Snape allowing each student to smell the potion at their own risk. Harry gave it a try, not expecting to smell what he did. Broomstick polish, strong cologne, fresh apples, hairspray, a burning fire and something he couldn't quite identify but loved the smell. He knew exactly who this smelled like. The one person he knew would never like him back; Draco Malfoy.

••

After the lesson, Harry and Hermione had stayed behind like instructed to by their professor. "Mr Potter, Miss Granger - you must wonder why I have kept you behind." The two Gryffindors looked puzzled, both diverting their eyes away from their professor.

"Professor, actually, I think I know why." Harry frowned. He didn't want to tell his best friend like this, let alone his whole potions class.

"Potter, I'm usually not this nice, but there are people here who support you for who you are. If there is anything us Professors can do, do not be afraid to ask. Might I suggest a talk with Professor Dumbledore? He is quite helpful when it comes to talking about this topic." Snape gave the boy a look of sympathy.

"Thank you, Professor. I might talk to him." Harry gave a weak smile, not used to his potions master being this unusually kind.

The two left the classroom soon after, avoiding eyes as they made their way back to the common room.

News had spread fast, much to the boys disliking. Before long, the whole school was aware of Harry's sexuality. Some were surprised, some were disgusted, and some simply did not care enough to mention it further.

++

"Potter, Gay? I find that rather disgusting." Blaise Zabini spat. Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle sat in the common room, everyone finally hearing the news.

"I think you should stop talking about it and let him be." Draco spoke up, his tone dull. His friends looked at him, puzzled.

"Malfoy, siding with Potter are you?" Blaise questioned. Draco shrugged.

"Me? Side with Potter? Don't be absurd."  Draco said, not a hint of emotion in his voice. "I'm just saying that being gay isn't a problem."

"I agree with Draco. Why shouldn't someone be allowed to love who they want to love?" Pansy said, giving Blaise a disappointing look.

"It's disgusting. I'm not changing my mind." Blaise walked away from the group, not saying another word. Crabbe and Goyle had disappeared off to the great hall, dinner being served in ten minutes.

"Draco, is everything okay?" Pansy asked the boy, seeing him look a little uneasy.

No. "I'm fine, Pans. Jus' thinking." He hummed, looking at his lap. Thinking about something important.

"Draco, I know what you're thinking about, and I support you. Don't listen to Blaise." The boys head snapped up, looking at the girl. "My cousin is bisexual. It's just a normal thing in life, don't be ashamed to be who you are." He smiled.

"How did you know?" Draco asked, slightly panicking.

"I see the way you look at Potter. You don't look at enemies like that, nor a friend." She smirked, seeing a look of embarrassment on his face. "What did amortentia smell like to you?" She whispered, noticing a few first years run through the common room, heading for dinner.

"It smelled like him." He admitted. Why was he being so open?

"Draco, I know you're not ready for all of this to be out, but go get the chance while you have it. Love is love, and I support you in all ways." Draco gave the girl a hug.

"Thank you, Pans." He smiled. He had never really been honest to anyone about his thoughts, after all, he had been bottling them up for a while.

Draco felt a wave of relief fly over him. Maybe things could go right for him. Maybe, just for once.


	4. iii | three

____  
FATE  
____

 

 

Harry Potter had noticed a change in the way people treated him since the school had found out about his sexuality. Some of the Slytherin's has actually started being nice to him; including his enemy, Draco Malfoy.

Ron had come around eventually, admitting that he overreacted at the situation. "Look, Harry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be such an arse to you. I'm your friend. I should have been there for you." Ron gave a half smile, giving his friend a rough pat on the back.

"Thanks, Ron." He smiled back.

The trio were, once again, sitting in the common room talking about what had happened over the last few days. Christmas break would be happening tomorrow, and unlike everyone else, Harry was staying at Hogwarts this year.

"Harry, are you sure you don't want to come to mine? Mum wouldn't mind having you there." Ron asked the boy who shook his head.

"No, I'm going to spend Christmas here. Need to collect my thoughts." He hummed, his eyes drifting to the fire. Ron nodded, understanding what he meant. "Send your family my Christmas wishes, though!" He smiled for a moment.

••

As the school was mostly empty, with the exception of a few students, teachers and ghosts, Harry felt lonely. He didn't have his friends to talk to, or parents to have conversations with, it was just him and his mind.

Needing time to think, Harry grabbed his coat and wand, sitting outside under the tree by the black lake. He heard feet cracking against the frosty grass, getting closer and closer to him with every footstep. He wasn't alone. "Potter?" Malfoy.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" The boy looked up, seeing the blonde approaching the other side of the tree.

"I came to find somewhere to think." He answered simply. He wasn't with his friends, or anyone in fact. He was alone.

"To think?" Harry questioned, wondering what the boy had to think about. "You're not going home for Christmas?" The blonde shook his head, sitting down next to Harry.

"Family are abroad on business. Said it wasn't something I needed to be there for, so I'm staying at this disastrous place." He shrugged, seeing the boy looking curious. "You're not going to Weasley's?"

Harry shook his head. "Ron didn't quite accept things until last night. Thought it would have been a bit awkward." It took Draco a few seconds to understand what Harry had meant, until he remembered the issues he had saw in potions class.

"That was brave of you, Potter. Coming out and all." Draco said, his tone friendly. "You've got to have some  guts to do things like that." Draco stumbled on his words for a moment. He was scared to do it. Scared to come out to anyone, yet he was sitting next to the person who gave him a tiny little bit of hope.

"Thank you, Draco." Harry smiled. "I just hope that people in the same situation as me find the courage to speak out when they're confident enough to do so." Harry said, Draco felt something inside. He felt accepted, although he wasn't out to anyone except Pansy.

"I have been thinking, Harry." Harry's head snapped at the use of his first name by the slytherin boy. "All these years we have acted like enemies, but really I don't hate you." Draco shrugged. Looking at the boy.

"I don't hate you either, Draco." Harry said. Draco didn't reply, but instead looked out into the view, focusing on a tree in the forbidden forest. His face crinkled for a moment, much like he was thinking about something that was paining him, something that hurt him on the inside. Something slid down his face. Draco was crying.

"Don't look at me." The blonde boy said as he saw Harry looking at him, his face covered in worry. Harry nodded, looking away, pulling something out of his pocket. Tissues. He handed them to Draco as he sobbed into the sleeve of his slytherin robe.

"I never come outside to think unprepared." Harry chuckled. "Here." Draco looked over, seeing what Harry was handing him.

"Thank you Harry." Draco took the packet, taking out a tissue wiping his face. Harry's heart jumped at the boys sudden kindness. Where was this all coming from?

"Do you want to talk about it? I know we have never been on the best of terms, but I'm here to listen to you." Harry asked, the boy nodded. Strange.

"I'm scared." Draco said, his body slightly shaking. "Scared of what people will think of me." Harry was confused. "You're out to everyone in the school and mostly everyone accepts you, but me? I can't even tell my best friend because he heard about you and was disgust-" Draco paused. He had realised what he had just told Potter. He had felt like he was talking to someone closer to him, but it was Potter. He knew.

"Draco?" Harry looked at the boy, something inside him sparked. "It's okay." Harry said, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder. The boy jumped at the sudden contact. He removed it soon after.

"I am sorry, I wasn't planning on telling you all that." Draco hid his face, covering his embarrassment. Harry looked at the boy. "I'm not straight. Not at all." He paused before continuing. "I only told Pansy because I got courage from you, and now I'm telling the person I haven't exactly been close to all these years." Draco frowned.

"Hey, don't apologise. I won't tell anyone. I promise." Harry smiled. He saw the boy smile back at him too.

"Thank you." The boy said, breathing out a breath he had been holding for way too long. A sigh of relief. "It's getting cold, I'm going back inside." Draco said, standing up. Harry nodded, feeling the air grow colder. "See you around, I guess?"

"Yeah, see you around, Draco." The blonde smiled before walking away.

Harry had never appreciated a moment like this before. Not even with his friends, and somehow he had managed to get Draco Malfoy to open up to him, discovering something new about the boy. He was just like him. It was almost like he was inspiring others to speak up. He just didn't expect Draco Malfoy to be one of them. Harry felt even more positive in speaking to the person he loved deep inside. What would this mean for them both? Draco did say he didn't hate the boy.

"Why is love such a difficult thing." Harry sighed as he got up from his spot, heading back to his common room.

'Only time will tell' he thought as a certain blonde boy popped back into his mind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ••  
> ____  
> AUTHOR  
> NOTE  
> ____
> 
> Ahhhh! I love them so much. I had to add some character development in somewhere, so please enjoy this out of character Draco! 
> 
> More chapters are on their way soon!  
> -chlo


	5. iv | four

____  
WHAT  
NEXT?  
____

 

  
Throughout the entire Christmas break so far, Harry had not stopped seeing Draco since their conversation. On Christmas Day, they even sat next to each other at dinner, making small talk.

"Hi Draco." Harry said, taking a seat. The dinner was cozy, all remaining students and teachers spread across one table. The feast was yet to appear, but Dumbledore looked ready to eat, which everyone was happy about. Music chimed across the hall, students smiling and laughing as the scene above them represented snow clouds.

"Harry." Draco nodded, giving a weak smile at the boy. The two couldn't quite believe how they had managed to become friends, but both boys liked it.

"How have you been? Since last week?" Harry asked, picking up the muggle style Christmas cracker from his plate. He was glad that they weren't made by two certain Weasley twins, or this dinner would not be so cheery. He smiled at Draco as the boy grabbed the other end of the cracker, the space around them filled with a light 'bang'. Draco had been on the winning end, handing the red, paper hat over to Harry as he already sported a green one, resting against his blonde hair.

Draco laughed as the hat fell over Harry's eyes, being to big for his head. Harry didn't almost register the sweet sound Draco had made. Something he wished he heard more. "I'm better, actually. A lot better after talking to you about everything." He said softly, thinking about their chat they had the previous week.

"Good. It's nothing to be ashamed of, Draco. I'm sure your friends will come around soon if you decide to tell them. It just takes time." Harry smiled. Draco nodded, feeling heat rush to his cheeks. He didn't know talking to Harry about his sexuality would make him feel so happy, especially when he felt this way about the boy.

The room fell silent as Dumbledore stood up, Professor McGonagall tapping her knife against her goblet. He thanked the woman before starting his usual dinner time speech. "Welcome to our lovely dinner, students of all ages, and our wonderful teachers. Merry Christmas, I hope this evening is filled with joy for us all. With that, let the feast begin." Dumbledore waved his hands before sitting down, the feast appearing in front of them. All the years Harry had seen this happen, it appeared less and less magical to him, but he still loved every mealtime.

The table was filled with all the Christmas dinner you could think of: turkey, potatoes, Yorkshire puddings, sausages, bacon, vegetables, gravy, sauces and seasonings. Harry was happy. Christmas at the Dursley's had never been special to him. He never got to taste the grand Christmas dinner he had helped to prepare each year, only tasting the cold and bland leftovers that Dudley failed to get his hands on.

Harry placed all the food he could possibly eat on his plate, students around him doing the same. Draco had also placed a similar amount of food on his plate, looking so oddly amused at the food. He had never had Christmas at Hogwarts before. The two boys sat in silence as they finished off the delicious food they had piled high on their plates, saving a little room for dessert.

••

After dinner, Harry said goodbye to Draco, going to the only place he knew he could find some peace; the library. Being friends with Hermione has its perks as she had told him the best parts of the room to hide if he needed a few minutes to be on his own and think.

He went to the corner of the room, sitting on the comfy, leather chair that faced out to the view of the black lake. The sky was dark, the only light coming from the half-moon, the light dancing on the surface of the water.

He looked out, focusing on the reflection of the moon on the lake, thinking about him and everything that had happened so far. Draco had made him feel a way he had never felt before. This was not the type of love you felt towards friends or family members. This was a different type of love. Harry was in love.

++

Draco sat quietly in a chair in the library, his eyes focused on a boy sitting by the window. He hadn't noticed the slytherin yet. Draco couldn't take his eyes off of him. Maybe it was his hair, or the way the moon reflected on his emerald green eyes. Maybe it was his beauty, or his courage, that Draco admired so much. Draco had come to the library to think, just like Harry had done.

Draco stood up, approaching the boy, his footsteps quiet on the fabric below his feet. "It's beautiful, isn't it? The moon." Draco said, Harry jumping at the sudden voice. Draco smiled.

"Draco, you startled me." Harry said, placing his hand over his heart, his breathing slightly elevated.

"Sorry." Draco said, shoving his hands into his pockets, rocking back and forth on his heals. "Wasn't expecting to see you in here." Draco said softly, taking the seat next to Harry.

"I could say the same for you. It's not often you see a Malfoy browsing the library." Harry chuckled. Something inside of the Gryffindor made him feel a lot closer to the boy than he actually was. Maybe it was fate, or something to do with soulmates, he couldn't quite understand.

Silence fell upon the two boys. They looked at each other, blue eyes met green. Both lost in each other, forgetting the world around them. It was almost like they were the last two people on Earth.

The two were snapped out of their trance as two second years came running into the library, hands in each other's, running out again as they saw it was occupied by Draco and Harry.

"Tell me more about yourself." Draco said suddenly, Harry taken aback by his sudden words. Time to get to know each other.

"I mean, everyone knows more about me than I know about myself." Harry sighed, wishing he had known more about his wonderful parents. "I grew up with my aunt and uncle and their son, my cousin. It wasn't the best start to my childhood." Draco was listening closely to the boy, his head resting on the palm of his hand, propped up by the arm of the chair. "I went to a muggle school for the first ten years of my life. My favourite subject was science." Harry chuckled as Draco looked confused.

"What is science?" Draco questioned, wondering what this subject was.

"It's like the muggle version of potions, just less interesting. You learn about everything from animals, chemicals, all the way to the human body and evolution." Draco nodded, understanding what he was saying.

"What about everything else? What was your favourite hobby?" Draco questioned.

"I guess it was cooking. I did a lot of that, you see. Used to help my aunt cook, mostly because if I refused I would be locked in my bedroom, I mean the cupboard." Harry sighed. His childhood was the least interesting thing.

"Your bedroom was a cupboard?" Harry nodded. "That sucks." Draco gave a pitiful smile, hoping that reliving these memories wasn't hurting the boy. "When did you realise you was gay?" Harry gave a slight look of discomfort, not expecting such a question. "I'm sorry, you don't have to answer it if you don't want to." Draco said quickly, noticing his mood change.

"It's fine – probably my second year of Hogwarts. I just didn't feel the same way about girls as I did with boys." Harry said, managing to keep the real reason out of his answer since the boy was sitting in front of him. Draco nodded, smiling. "What about you? Tell me about yourself." Draco shuffled, thinking about everything he could tell the boy.

"I grew up, and still live, in a house in Devon. It's a beautiful place. The house is surrounded by fields and flowers. It's the most beautiful thing." Draco paused to smile, thinking about how much he loved the garden and how it gave him a sense of peace. "I was homeschooled by my parents until I received my Hogwarts letter, which is like a Malfoy tradition. I learned small amounts of magic control until I could control my powers on my own, which I was a bit slow at." Draco looked at the boy who was nodding.

"You learned how to control your magic? I wish I knew I had magic when I was younger as it always caused me a problem. I even set a snake on my cousin once." Harry laughed, remembering the memory like it was yesterday.

"You knew how to speak parseltongue from a child?" Harry nodded. "I thought it was always a magic that someone had to learn." Draco looked puzzled. He shrugged, making a mental note to read up about the language.

"When did you know you liked boys?" Harry asked. "You don't have to answer if it makes you feel uncomfortable. I respect that." Draco nodded, opening his mouth to say something. It came out almost inaudible, Draco saying it again. 

"Its going to sound silly." Draco shook his head, covering his face as his cheeks turned a bright shade of pink. "You'll laugh at me."

"It won't, I promise." Harry said softly. Draco removed his hands, his eyes dropping to his lap, unable to look up at Harry.

"Remember potions when we made amortentia?" Harry nodded. "It was then. I was expecting to smell something relating to Pansy, but it wasn't. It was you. I smelled you." Draco said, feeling slightly embarrassed that he had confessed something like this to Harry. "I always denied my feelings for boys, telling myself it was a phase, but when you came out in that class, I knew it wasn't. I was denying my sexuality for so long, but now I just want to be open about everything." Harry was speechless.

He looked at the boy in front of him, not taking his eye away from him. "You smelled me?" Harry asked curiously, Draco nodding.

"It was just you. All you. That's when I realised I had to change things between us. I was hoping there was something more between us." Harry didn't know what to say, this was a shock to him. I hope there is something more between us.

"I smelled you, too." Harry confessed, taking Draco by surprise. "Your cologne, apples, that damn hairspray you use. It was all you." Harry breathed, confessing to Draco.

There was a rustling above the boys, both of them looking up. Mistletoe.

"Harry." The slytherin breathed, his body moving in.

"Draco, are you sure?" Harry questioned, wanting this to be the perfect moment for them both.

Draco nodded. "I'm sure." Both boys smiled quickly, slowly moving towards each other.

Blue eyes met green eyes again, but just for a short while as both boys closed their eyes, their lips brushing together. The gap between them was closed as Harry's lips met Draco's. The blonde haired boys hand cupped Harry's face, his thumb stroking his cheek. Their lips moved together, slowly, but full of something they couldn't quite understand. Not just yet. Something jumped in their stomachs, a feeling they had never felt before. It was like magic.

The sweet kiss ended sooner than they would like to have hoped, both boys not knowing what to do.

"Say something." Draco panicked as the room had fallen silent for a little while too long.

"Wow." Harry breathed. He had just kissed Draco Malfoy. And it felt so right.

"I'm sorry that was silly of me - I shouldn't have done th-" Harry had cut the boy short.

"Don't apologise, Draco. Please don't apologies. It was so right." Harry smiled, the blonde grinning back.

"It was so right." Both boys couldn't believe it. They had kissed. They had kissed under mistletoe. They had confessed their slight love for each their and everything was right. Everything felt so right.

It was all going to be okay. It's going to be okay.


End file.
